Afternoon
by hhwgv
Summary: Just a short Johnlock one-shot. It's my first attempt at smut, so reviews are encouraged. I will take all of the constructive criticism I can! thanks


_**Author's Note: **_**This is my first smut, so if it sucks, let me know. It's just a short Johnlock one-shot. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! **

John walked into the apartment to see Sherlock asleep on the couch. His forehead was wrinkled and his eyes were twitching rapidly. His mouth was opened slightly, his chest moving in and out steadily. John silently walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. As he pulled a glass from the cupboard, it slipped from his hand and shattered when it hit the floor. "Fuck," John muttered as he knelt down to pick up the larger pieces of glass. John quickly cleaned up the rest of the glass and peeked around the corner to check on Sherlock, who was still asleep.

John sat and read the newspaper in the den, trying to make as little noise as possible. He couldn't help but stare at Sherlock. There was something mesmerising about the way the light bounced off his hair and the shadows it cast on his face. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and the edges of his lips curved up gently. John quickly looked back on his paper, trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring.

"Good morning, John," Sherlock yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms.

"Afternoon," John mumbled.

Sherlock shuffled to the kitchen in his robe and poured himself some coffee. "Did my phone ring at all?" He asked John.

"Not that I heard, but it's in your pocket, why don't you check?" John replied. He heard Sherlock sigh in response. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with Sherlock. He spent about half his time annoyed at Sherlock, and the other half amazed by his friend. But, John knew that he loved Sherlock, no matter how annoying he was.

"Good _afternoon, _John," Sherlock whispered into John's ear. John could feel his warm breath on his neck and Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, as if he was massaging John's chest. Sherlock gently kissed below John's jaw bone and down his neck. He gradually slid around to the front of the chair, where he straddled John's lap.

John could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing getting laboured. Sherlock suddenly started kissing his lips passionately. _What is happening? _John thought suddenly. _Am I really doing this with Sherlock, of all people?_ "Wowowo, what are we doing?" He asked Sherlock, putting his hands on Sherlock's chest to give himself a bit of space.

"Isn't this what you've been wanting? I saw you watching me while I slept," Sherlock responded. "I've wanted this for a while, haven't you?"

"Well, uh, yes," John stammered. "But ho-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sherlock was kissing him again. They undressed each other, only breaking their kiss when absolutely necessary. They had stripped down to their underwear, when John pushed Sherlock against the wall and started kissing his chest. He kissed down Sherlock's entire torso, stopping just above the band of his underwear. He yanked them off suddenly, and before Sherlock had even realised what happened, John had his entire length in his mouth.

John grabbed Sherlock's ass, forcing his cock further in his mouth. When John was entirely certain that Sherlock was hard, he kissed back up his body and pressed their lips together. "I want you to fuck me hard," John growled in Sherlock's ear as he rubbed their cocks together. Sherlock took this as an invitation to re-gain control of the situation. He pushed John backwards until he fell onto the couch and quickly removed John's final item of clothing.

Now that they were both naked, Sherlock laid down on top of the shorter man, pressing his body against John's. They were kissing frantically, both of them ready for what was happening next. Sherlock slid his cock into John slowly. "C'mon, Sherlock," John grunted. "You'll have to fuck me harder if this is going to be any fun," he teased.

Sherlock did as he was told and thrust in and out of John. Their skin slapped together loudly and John was moaning quietly, but he was determined to change that. He pressed John's hips down into the sofa so his cock was deeper in John's ass. "Ohh, oh Sherlock," John moaned. In order to suppress his own moans, Sherlock bent down and pressed his lips against John's. Sherlock could feel John's breathing hitch and knew that they were both close to orgasm.

"John," Sherlock whined, "I'm…" Sherlock was going to pull out, but just as he came, John grabbed his ass and made sure he couldn't. The sight of Sherlock was enough to push John over the edge, and he came too.

"Oh, Sherlock," John breathed as the detective collapsed on top of him. Their hearts were beating fast and they were both gasping for breath.

"John," Sherlock mumbled before pressing a kiss to his lips and smiling.

They lay on the couch naked for a while, enjoying the feeling of their flesh pressed together, before deciding they needed to get cleaned up and dressed. John grabbed Sherlock's ass as he bent over to pick up his clothes. "Your turn next time," John smirked. Sherlock just smiled as he left to take a shower. _Oh, god. _John thought, _I really am in love with him._


End file.
